


All we see is skies

by Treekiddo



Series: Dear Avengers, [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Connor is in a coma for awhile, Evan is bad at his job, Evan joins the avengers cause why the fuck not, Everyone's gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heidi is best mom, Imagine Sincerely Me but with Chris Pratt Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans, Infinity War's gonna happen but nobody's gonna die cause I'm a coward, It's probably gonna be plant powers or some shit, Jeremy is a good brother, Literally everyone - Freeform, M/M, Micheal is hella gay, Stepbros au, Steve is basically Evan's mentor, Suicide Attempt, Treebros, WhY Is GaMoRa, What Have I Done, angst and sadness, but there will be fluff LATER, connor is a sad boi, help that poor boi, might be self harm, my best friend convinced me to keep doing this shit, no smut y'all cause I'm a pure soul, the Hamilton squad are all teens cause I said so, the worst fanfic in the world, this fic has too many tags, what did you expect it's Dear Evan Hansen, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekiddo/pseuds/Treekiddo
Summary: Evan Hansen joins the avengers. Crazy shit happens.





	1. You will be found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is flooded with painful memories as he lets go.

Evan was seven years old when his father left, when his father got in that truck and drove away, when the house was a little more quiet. For awhile, his Mom didn't say anything, just waited, the two of them waited together, waited for a better future that never came. Less than a year later his Dad already had a new wife, a new life. Evan tried to remember when he was really happy with his father but he couldn't. His Dad hated him. 

He was always so angry, towering above, and his voice so loud. Evan was the reason he left. His mother was already hurting so much and he had to ruin it even more. Evan hated being angry, despised anger's all consuming energy. But however, when his father left Evan found the energy to be angry again. 

Dad said that he'd come to visit every month, but then every month turned into every year, and soon enough Dad was living in an entirely different state. Dad had perfect, normal children with bright eyes and glittering teeth, children who didn't flinch or cry or fidget so much, children much better than Evan. Dad left because of his flinching and crying and fidgeting. He tried to run away, from himself, the summer between junior and senior year. He failed. 

In middle school, he forced himself to speak at least once a day, and it was all working until he wasn't paying attention and he couldn't figure out the answer to one of the questions, and he was asked to finish the problem on the board, and he just couldn't because he didn't know the answer and why wasn't anyone helping him? And he was laughed at, they kept laughing and laughing at the freak. He was never invited to any parties or celebrations. One girl had tried to befriend Evan but he messed it up. She had kissed him, the only physical contact he was ever given was from his mother and father. Evan froze, trying wildly to calm his heart rate. 

He bolted away from what could have been his first friend. He kept running. She couldn't have actually liked him, she was making fun of him, making fun of the freak. That was all when he was thirteen, the day when he gave up hope. Evan would sit alone in his room and replay the events over and over and over, trying to pinpoint exactly where he went wrong. 

Soon enough summer came, and middle school was over. Evan just imagined what it would be like to hang out with a bunch of other teenagers. The three months of summer began to feel so overwhelming, so overpowering, and Evan started to feel so claustrophobic that he couldn't breath anymore. He looked up to see his mother, Mom couldn't stop Evan's quickening breathes, because she hated him, she was going to leave just like Dad, she didnt want him to breathe again. And then he passed out.

Evan soon had to go to therapy, his psychiatrist gave Evan these tiny white pills to swallow every night, but the pills just made Evan get headaches and feel nauseous, so they gave him a different pill, a little green and white capsule. Though, every time he took them, a little voice in his head screamed at him for needing fixing, for being so broken, for being so disgusting and hateful that even his own mother thought he needed to be changed. He considered joining a club or sport, or something, just so highschool was a little different. He couldn't. He stopped talking or trying at all. 

There was a boy named Ryan who was wonderful and true, but Evan was so scared that he would ruin it all. Ryan soon stopped talking to him, Mom picked up another job. It felt, sometimes, like he didn't even have a parent. He met Jared for the first time. He went over to Jared's house, occasionally, and they just sat together and watched a film while Jared spoke over the dialogue in a comedic voice. 

Jared didn't seem to mind Evan so much. Evan was happy for once. But he lost a friend, Ryan, seeing Ryan in the hall made his heart squeeze and freeze, but he made it through that, he was strong enough. Evan finally had places to be and people to see, and Mom was smiling at him more. Evan remembered laughing and asking questions while Jared told stories. 

But something happened one day, bad rumors happened and Jared was angry. Evan cried. Tenth grade started, and Evan tried to align his schedule with Jared's, just so that he had someone or anyone to talk to, but Jared called him a freak and told him to stop trying so hard, right in the middle of the hallway, and everyone must've seen, everyone must've heard, and Evan ran, ran until cold air struck him in the face. He whipped around and stumbled backwards. Someone was there with him, asking if he was okay, Evan wasn't okay, but he lied and said that he was fine. 

Evan thought he had recognized that person, from elementary school. Evan never gave them his name. Soon enough, they went back inside and back to class. Evan looked up the stranger on Instagram, and was bombarded with images of stunning vacation homes, lavish foreign meals, smiling family photos, beautiful group pictures of them and what seemed to be an endless supply of friends. This person asked if he was okay, they might have actually cared. 

Sophomore year was slow, there were good times and there were bad times, and Evan tried to get out there, tried to talk, but failed, failed again. And Mom started coming home early only two days a week. It got worse and worse. His therapist kept asking him questions that he didn't have answers to, Mom started getting that worried look in her eye, asking him to call her every evening just to make sure everything was okay. He was not okay, he was broken. 

Evan was going to be alone, to be hated forever, he wanted to stay among the trees forever. And a thought crossed his mind, suddenly, and he started crying. He let go. Everything went to black. He layed there on the ground. Evan just wanted to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boyo the sad times are here


	2. What happened to my (step)brother?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy receives news of his older brother and must come home immediately.

"What the actual fuck?" 

Micheal jolts up from the chair he was sitting in with a puzzled expression on his face. 

"Fuck!" Jeremy says. "What the actual fuck?" 

Jeremy stares at the ground unable to believe what happened. His older brother broke his arm by falling out of a goddamn tree. 

"Dude," Micheal gives him a concerned look. "Can you tell me what the hell is going on?" 

"Evan broke his arm."

Micheal looked up at him. "Damn. Really?" Jeremy stared off into space. "He fell out of a tree..." Jeremy trailed off. 

"Fell out of a tree?" 

"He could've died Micheal!" Jeremy spat. He slumps back in his chair. "Heidi just told me. I need to come home." Micheal nodded. "I could drive you home." Jeremy shakes his head. "No. I'd rather walk but thanks anyway I couldn't have asked for a better friend." 

Micheal snorts, looking away, and desperately attempts to control the heat rising on his cheeks. Jeremy sighs, staring at a wall. What a great brother I am, he thinks bitterly. "Hey Jere?" 

"What?" He asks, venom lacing his words. He winced, not meaning to sound so annoyed with his best friend. 

Micheal flinched before responding to him. "You didn't know. It's not your fault Jere. Just...don't be too hard on yourself." 

Jeremy stands up, giving Micheal a weak smile. "Alright...I guess?" His friend grinned back at him. 

Jeremy still felt like blaming himself, thought he wouldn't say anything else around Micheal. "Welp. I gotta go." 

"I'm coming with!" 

Jeremy looked back at him. "What? Why?" 

Micheal took a step towards Jeremy. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his red hoodie, a soft smile upon his features. We're supposed to start school in a few days, Jeremy reminds himself. Poor Evan's going to be walking around with a broken arm. What the hell was he doing in a tree anyways? Isn't he some sort of tree expert? 

Micheal reaches out a hand and places it on Jeremy's shoulder in reassurance. "I've only met him once but it feels wrong to just stay here while your brother's hurting." 

Jeremy glances over at him and nods. He had just met Evan and Heidi 6 months ago and Jeremy was very happy. He had a new mother and a brother. Micheal and Jeremy's eyes meet for a moment before Micheal turns away laughing awkwardly. 

Giving up any chance of going alone, Jeremy sighs. His friend grins and walks out. 

"Now," Micheal says. "Let's go see your brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for some Stepbrothers au. Everyone's super ooc especially Micheal yipee. I forgot to Mention Jeremy in chapter 1 and I'm way too lazy to fix my mistake. Soo ThErE Ya Go


End file.
